


By your side

by Sun_sky



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Assassination, Attempted Murder, Betrayal, Butler! Kita, Butlers, I Am Sorry, M/M, Mentions of overdosing, My First AO3 Post, Prince! Ojiro, Princes, Romance, Royalty, idk how to tag, kinda slow burn, shit writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sun_sky/pseuds/Sun_sky
Summary: What is the perfect Butler?This is a royal AU with Aran x Kita! I don’t see enough of them so I decided to make my own! Yay
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke & Ojiro Aran, Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. A royal duty

**Author's Note:**

> So I hopefully will update every week and I plan to have about 7-9 chapters! N e ways sorry for grammar or spelling mistakes I suck at English andddd enjoy my first story here!!!

What is the perfect Butler? Kita asked himself this question a lot and once one of his old mentors answered it.

“A good butler is someone who is there for the person they serve 24/7, they will be there for business, food or anything really. A butler devotes their life to this and will even give up their life if needed.” 

Kita understood what the old mentor said. As the butler of the first prince he knew his place.

The kingdom of Inarizaki, a powerful kingdom with it’s Queen, King and their three sons. The oldest known as Oijiro Aran was the next for the thrown and was to start taking over as soon as he turned nineteen with someone special by his side. 

His dearest butler Kita Shinsuke. 

Someone knocked on Kita’s study’s door.

“Come in” he called from his desk as the big doors opened.

It was another butler. “Sir, someone is at the palace gates. His name is Atsumu?”

Kita fixed his gloves. “Let him in and bring him here. About time” The other butler nodded and quickly left the room.

As he waited for Atsumu he stared at the clock. It was currently four pm. Two hours until dinner and about the time he would let the chefs start preparing but today was special. He had everything preplanned weeks ahead for this special visit from this man.

“He is here sir” a voice spoke from outside Kita’s doors as they soon opened again.

Stepping inside the room was the same butler, a knight dressed in black armor and the man who was known as Atsumu in some fancy men’s wear. 

“Thank you gentlemen I’ll take it from here” Kita stood from his desk as the knight and butler bowed before leaving.

Kita was well respected here since he was second in power to Aran and anyone who crossed paths with him would be exiled. 

“Long time no see Kita-san!” Atsumu grinned. “This place is still as big as I remember!” 

He nodded “The palace hasn’t gone through any changes. Is Osamu not coming today?” He asked

“He was gonna but got catch in something so it’s just me” Atsumu answered 

The Miya twins would come to the Palace often since they were both friends of the prince and they were welcomed in the kingdom. The funny thing is no one knows their first names so when he said he was Atsumu no knight, butler or maid recognized him aside from Kita and the prince, and he was traveling alone. 

“Well since you are here I shall bring you to the room where you will be waiting for dinner.” Kita gestured to the doors of his study.

“This way” he started walking out as Atsumu followed.

“Are you sure I can stay here? It seems like a really big place.” 

Kita had brought Atsumu to one of the many palace lounges used for multiple things, guest bedrooms, party rooms, art galleries you name it. This room had a few beautiful paintings of flowers like roses and some paintings of foxes since it’s a family tradition, a few nice and clean couches, some vases with an assortment of fresh flowers and a beautiful chandelier.

“I insist, Atsumu Miya. If you would like instead I can find a different room that suits your taste like lounge number two or three” Kita spoke in a calm manner.

“Aw come on! This room even has one of those thingies” he pointed to the chandelier hanging from the ceiling. 

Kita was confused “would you like me to find you a room with a bigger chandelier?”

Atsumu shook his head “I’m just going to guess that since this is lounge one they only get bigger” 

sitting on one of the couches he sighed “This will be good for now. Thanks Kita-san. Yer free to go”

“Ok, let me know if you need anything, Miya” he bowed before leaving the room.

The check list in Kita’s head checked off the first box. Only three more tasks for today.

•get everyone down to dinner.  
•check in with the guards  
•plan the B.I meeting for tomorrow

He was lucky to get off easy today. Last week he had almost forty tasks per day.

Since He had extra time before dinner Kita decided to head to his favorite place in the whole palace. Scratch that. The whole kingdom.

The royal garden.

Though it was not his duty to be checking up on the garden he liked to do it. The big garden had an assortment of flowers, fruits, vegetables and trees. 

Sitting under his favorite apple tree Kita hummed. This place always brought him to peace. 

The garden didn’t even look real. It looked like something out of a fairytale or a dream.

“Kita, I thought I would find you here” opening his eyes and using his hand to shield to bright sun he was met with a familiar face.

The prince.

Quickly getting up he bowed in front of his majesty and said “Good day my prince. Do you acquire anything?” 

The prince laughed. “No, I just wanted to see you”

Taking a seat under the tree he patted a spot next to him for Kita.

“Alright.” having a seat next to the prince Kita’s posture was completely perfect while Aran was more relaxed.

“You know you don’t have to keep up the act around me” Kita looked at the prince with a confused look. This was not some act, this was the way he was supposed to act.

“I’m sorry I cannot do that.” Kita replied and tried to change the subject. “How was the fencing practice, your majesty?” 

Aran replied “It was pretty good, I didn’t lose any challenges.” Kita was satisfied to here that. His prince always excelled in everything, Studying, fencing, having manners, you name it. 

“Hm..since you’re always helping me I want to switch it around.” The prince said all of a sudden. Putting his fencing sword he had with him on the grass so his hands were free. 

Kita waited curiously. “Try relaxing a bit. Kind of like what you were doing before.” Aran said.

Kita nodded and uncrossed his legs, his back leaning against the tree. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes.

“There you go! See you don’t have to be so perfect with me” Kita felt something touch his shoulder and opened his eyes to see the prince leaning against him.

“But you’re majesty, I am your butler.” he spoke in almost a whisper.

“No, Kita you’re my friend.”

Those words were something Kita didn’t hear offend and didn’t expect to hear but it made him feel a certain way. In his heart it felt fuzzy and warm.

“....My prince-“ Kita was cut off.  
“You know my name.”

“....Thank you,....Aran.”

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It had been sometime since that encounter. Kita was back in the actual palace escorting people to the grand dining hall. 

The order went  
The two younger princes  
Atsumu  
And last but not least Aran. 

The queen and king were not participating today since this was mostly a meeting between Atsumu and Aran. 

Kita finally made his way to Aran’s room. It had four guard standing in front silently. He nodded at them before knocking.

“Your majesty, may I enter?” He waited for a faint ok to open the large doors.

Aran’s room was different from the rest of palace like the garden, It looked like something out of a fairytale or dream. The walls a light blue with white details and a marble floor. He had a king sized bed with sheets that matched the walls, his own thrown with gold details, his desk, a beautiful balcony with a nice view of the garden and Kita’s favorite part the white, crisp piano that sits next to another window. 

“Dinner is going to be ready soon, my prince.” Aran rose from his bed. He was dressed as perfect as ever and Kita made a mental note to praise the royal stylist.

“Oh great, are the Miya’s here?” He walked up to Kita. 

“Unfortunately Osamu couldn’t make it. Atsumu is here.” Aran was struggling with one of the buttons on his sleeve so Kita helped him no questions asked. 

“Thanks, let’s get going now” Aran smiled.

This smile was something Kita saw everyday but it still had the same warm and fuzzy affect on him and everyone in the kingdom. The Prince was the pride and joy of the kingdom. Their shining Ace.

Closing the door behind them Kita and two guards escorted Aran to the grand dining hall.

After the dinner courses were announced Kita knew it was his time to leave. Aran tried to make him stay but he still had two more tasks.

On his way back to his study he stopped by the head guard office. 

Knocking on the doors he spoke “May I come in?” 

He heard a faint yes and opened the door.

“Hello Kita-san, What brings you to my office?” This was the head guard room. A room smaller room then the ones before but one of the most protected. 

Sitting in the main desk was the head of all the guards. His name was..

Suna Rintarou 

“Hello suna-san, just doing my guard check up. Any updates?” Kita asked.

The air in this room felt tighter then before maybe because the prince wasn’t around but it didn’t feel warm and fuzzy here.

“Nothing new, just training and watching over everyone.” Suna replied while cracking his knuckles.

Kita nodded and marked off the mental task list.

“So Kita-san, How is your training and all?” Suna asked.

“I can assure you that it’s going well.” Kita and Suna never didn’t get along but they didn’t agree all the time.

“No offense since you are a great butler and all but can I trust them to train you? You should be training with our guards so I know what’s going on. You can understand where I come from.” Suna rested his elbows on the desk.

Kita was prepared for this conversation. Suna didn’t really trust the B.I. 

“Trust me Suna-san, the B.I has great training for butlers and you can even ask other kingdoms that have their head butlers attend. My offense training is up to speed and if you would like me to prove it then we can set up a time. I am always ready.”

Suna raises on eyebrow “What is the our motto then?” He said.

Out of all the things Kita memorized he knew this one. 

“Do what’s needed, Listen and serve and don’t forget that your life is important but the life of the royal family is more important for the kingdom and it’s people”

It was definitely a mouth full but Kita agreed with everything in it. This was the way things always were.

“Correct. Oh and if it looks like I’m ever against you I’m not. I just worry for the safety of the royal family and the kingdom.” Suna tapped his fingers on his desk lightly.

Kita replied “I completely understood and the same goes for me. Anyways I’ll take my leave now. Have a great day.” 

Suna gave him a nod of approval and Kita left his office shutting the door lightly.

He only had one more task for the day.

Once Kita made it back to his study he went to the phone on the wall beside his desk. 

Kita’s study was a room a bit bigger then the head guard room and wasn’t as pretty as the prince Aran’s room. It had a desk, phone and a few bookshelf’s with books from self defense to manners for a butler and his own notes from B.I. The walls were yellow and the floor was wooden. It wasn’t as luxurious but Kita was satisfied with it. 

Grabbing the phone he dialed a certain number and waited.

“Hello, Kita Shinsuke” Someone answered.

“Hello miss instructor” Kita held the phone with two hands and pulled it closer to his ear. Pursing his lips together he continued “I would like to host the next B.I meeting in the Inarizaki kingdom? Since it’s our turn anyways.” 

“Ok, that’s great. I’ll see you tomorrow then Kita.” The instructor spoke again. 

“Alright thank you, see you.” He hung up and put the phone back on the wall.

“It looks like I have finished all my tasks for today. That means it’s time for dinner” leaving his study Kita headed for the kitchen which was pretty far away.

After dinner it was officially nine pm. That’s when half the staff leave since their shift ended and the guards would switch Kita knew that. 

“Once the night bell goes off that technically means you’re allowed to go to bed if you’re prince doesn’t request you stay.” that’s another thing one of his old mentors taught him. 

So Kita headed to a different room. His personal room.

It was a room as small as the guard office. It had a basic bed, another desk, a closet and a bathroom to the left. Kita picked his night time clothes from his closet and changed out of the suit he was wearing all day. 

“Time to go find the prince” he stated before leaving his room.

Knocking the princes door he waited silently for the come in and once he heard it he opened the door. 

Aran’s room looked the same as before except the windows brought the beautiful light from the moon into the room. 

“Oh it’s you kita” the prince himself was seated at the piano. 

“Yes it’s just me, so how was the dinner with Miya?” He walked over to the prince and stood a few feet away.

“It went well..um anyways Kita come here. Like I said before you don’t have to stand so far away” Aran laughed.

Kita walked over to the piano and the prince. His finger trancing over it light as he stood on the right.

“Hey, do you remember when he were kids and I first got this?” Aran gestured to the piano as Kita nodded.

“The first day you learned a bunch of songs to impress me.” Kita stated as Aran smiled at him. The warm and fuzzy feeling returning to the butler.

“Yeah! Well I actually wrote a song for you too back then but I was nervous so I never showed you.” Pulling out a crumbled paper from his pocket Aran uncrumpled it. The sheet had a bunch of badly drawn music notes. 

“Well I actually finished the song recently and perfected it....want to hear it?” Aran asked.

Kita was kind of left speechless. He only really got to hear Aran play when they were kids and as they grew up he grew out of it. Kita didn’t even know why he kept it in the room until now.

“Please do my prince, I would love to here it.” Kita replied.

Aran took a deep breath and started to play the piano. Kita was pleased to hear this sound after years. He felt a new feeling that could only be described as 

Nostalgia.

As the music played Kita’s eyes wandered. He looked at Aran’s fingers as they moved to play all the notes. He looked at the piano and he looked around the room before closing his eyes.

If Kita could describe the music he would say it’s like walking in a field of flowers as a child, holding hands with Aran, the fuzzy and warm feeling all around them. 

As soon as it started it was over. Kita opened his eyes and was met with Aran’s.

“Did you like that?” The prince asked with a smile.

The warm and fuzzy feeling almost taking over Kita. There was an ache in his heart.

Kita didn’t know what was happening to him so he stopped holding it in. He let the feeling take control.

“Kit-“ The prince was cut of by something he didn’t expect. Kita leaned into him and gave him a hug.

Kita thought he was going to overdose on this feeling. 

“The song was amazing, thank you.”


	2. The butler institution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kita and the B.I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I apparently thought Aran had two younger brothers but he might just have one? Idk so sorry if I got that wrong but enjoy and sorry for the slow update!
> 
> Ps: sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes I am very stupid:)

Kita woke up bright and early the next morning. Yesterday’s events still fresh in his mind. 

Shaking his head he quickly got up from his bed and went to his bathroom. It was time for his daily routine. 

“Kita-san?” Kita turned his head towards the door as he sat on his bed drying his hair with a towel. 

“Come in.” He replied as the door slowly opened and standing there was Suna.

“I just came here to let you know that we have all the morning guards present since it’s almost six am.” He spoke in a whisper since the whole castle was quiet and the sun was just rising. 

“Alright, Thank you for letting me know and breakfast for palace staff will be in the second kitchen at seven.” Kita stood up and headed to his closet to pick his suit for today.

“Thanks, I’ll take my leave now.” Suna said as Kita nodded. Once Suna left he changed into his outfit of the day.

Yesterday he was wear a black suit with no tie but today he wanted to spice it up for the B.I meeting so he wore a red tie with black and white stripes. The Inarizaki kingdom colors.

Checking his watch for the time Kita hummed “time for my first task of the day.” Kita had always kept a hand book with the tasks he needed to do for each day of the week but usually he had it memorized like today.

•Delivery breakfast to the royal family  
•attend the B.I meeting  
•pick up a few aarons for some of the other butlers/maids  
And check to make sure all palace food is in stock

This would be an average day.

The air felt way tighter as Kita walked down this hallway carrying two trays of breakfast. By the time he got to the doors the had pasted maybe twenty guards but he had finally made it to the

King and Queen’s bedroom.

Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door and waited until he heard the ok to come in.

“Your majesty’s, good morning.” He careful bowed without spilling the trays.

The Queen and king’s bedroom was a room just as beautiful as Aran’s but definitely different. The walls were black and the floor was also marble. It had a king sized bed, a bunch of windows and three royal portraits of the sons.

“Good morning!” “Good morning, Kita.” The first voice was the Queen. She sounded more high pitched while the king definitely talked in a calmer manner.

“I have brought you breakfast.” slowly raising he went over to the bed where they were both laying down.

If Kita could describe how the Queen and king look he would say out of this world. The Queen had curly black hair that always looked perfect and Kita never understood how. She was the prettiest women in all of Inarizaki and one of the smartest too. The king on the other hand had these dark brown almost black long things Kita thought were braids. He didn’t know what they were called until recently, dreadlocks.

Handing one tray to the King and one to the Queen he bowed again. 

“Thank you, it looks great!” The Queen smiled. Kita could tell where Aran got his smile from.

“Hey Kita? I have a favor.” The king spoke. This was odd, a task from the king?

“Yes your majesty?” Kita replied. He was a bit nervous but he just needed to remember how lucky he was. The King and Queen were always there for him no matter what.

“Can you look out for Aran? I know I can trust him and all, but it just feels better when you’re by his side.” The king Stated as the Queen hummed in agreement.

“Of course, I always will.” Kita was Aran’s butler and the head butler, he would like to kept it that way.

The Queen and King shared a look before the king spoke again. “Oh and everything for our voyage is ready, thank you for helping us.” Oh kita remembers that. Two weeks ago he was helping them pack for this trip. It’s a month long trip to another kingdom far away from Inarizaki and once they left today that would leave Aran in charge.

“It’s no problem your majesty, please have a safe trip.” Kita said after bowing yet again. 

“I shall take my leave now.” Kita exited the room and the guards shut the door behind him. Now it was time for the princes to get breakfast.

Taking another tray Kita headed to Aran’s room. 

When he made it there the doors were already open and no guards were in sight. Kita thought this was odd and he reached in one of his pockets for something.

“Yes, you may only be a butler, but remember that you also take guard training and you should know how to protect yourself and others.” He remembered that’s something one of his old mentors said. He was always prepared.

Slowly, quietly and carefully he tiptoed into the room. Luck was on Inarizaki’s side today since there was no threat. 

In the room was the prince and Suna Rintarou talking. Kita found this weird since suna didn’t request a audience with his majesty, this encounter made Kita curious when he knew it wasn’t his place.

Clearing his throat he announced. “Your majesty, I have brought breakfast.” Suna turned, his eyes sharp and ready for an intruder but it was just the butler. 

Aran also turned around and smiled at Kita “Good morning! I’ll take the tray, thank you.” Kita couldn’t help but start to smile back, the warm and fuzzy feeling returning yet again. 

The prince grabbed the tray from Kita’s hands, the slight contact giving him another wave of warmth. 

“Well I’ll leave you be for now, my prince.” Suna announced after Kita forgot he was even in the room.

“I shall also, my- uh Aran.” he knew that’s what the prince wanted to be referred as but it still was kind of weird for Kita.

Both the head guard and butler bowed to the prince before leaving his room. Once they were outside and the door was shut Suna decided to open his mouth more.

“Since when were you referring to his majesty as Aran?” He asked with a faint attitude.

“That is what he requested of me since we are friends and all.” Kita replied while adjusting his white gloves

“That seems...a bit inappropriate, Kita.” Something in Suna’s words didn’t scream nice, warm or friendly.

“It’s what was requested of me.” Kita explained. He didn’t want Suna to push any farther so he decided to push him. “And what about you, usually people need an audience to see the prince, even heads of the royal guards.” 

Suna looked like he was contemplating something. “Well he said he wasn’t busy, I would never burden the prince. If you really want to know what we talked about go ask him and show him how nosy you really are.” Suna spat every word like poison. It wasn’t often that they would go to this level of arguing.

Kita thought for a second. It would be stupid of him to ask the prince and waste the air he breaths on an answer.

Before the argument got worse Suna spoke again. “My apologies, Kita. It seems what I have said was out of line. It’s just the B.I has been plaguing my mind. I shall take my leave now.” He bowed before taking off, leaving the butler standing there.

So that’s it, that was the reason for all of this. Kita shook his head.

Out of the two of them Kita definitely thought he was less nosy. Oh and speaking of the B.I it was almost time for the meeting. These meetings started early and could end up taking all day if they do multiple classes. On the other Hand he was excited to see some old acquaintances.

Kita was walking down another hallway. This time he took a small secret door. The B.I meeting was going to be held in the Inarizaki castle so he has to go to the dudgeon. 

“Hello?” Opening the door Kita was met with another familiar sight. It was a pretty big room with a bunch of desks, many bookshelf’s and a chalk board. It looked like a fancy classroom.

“Hey Kita!” A voice greeted him. In this room there looked to be a bunch of butlers dresses in similar outfits to the Butler of Inarizaki.

“Good morning everyone.” He bowed before taking a seat at his a signed desk. 

The classroom had no windows and the lights were dim aside from candles that were around. Kita’s seat was in the back last seat to the right and he liked it there.

Slowly others took their seats and it looked like they were all waiting for someone.

“Hello butlers.” Someone different from the butlers entered the room. It was the instructor.

“Let’s take attendance.” She said firmly as everyone stood up.

Today it seemed that almost everyone was present, which was a good sign.

“So How is everyone today? and how are your kingdoms?” Miss instructor asked.

The first person to shoot his hand up was Sugawara Koushi, a butler who was know for his suspicious kingdom. The Karasuno kingdom was at first very small and blended in until recently where they were gaining power and respect. Kita thought Sugawara at first was some sort of spy but after awhile he dropped that idea.

“Our kingdom has been doing well miss instructor! I have been really busy lately and it was exciting.” By the way he talked Kita knew he wasn’t lying. Sugawara was a good person and Karasuno had made some alliance with Inarizaki.

“That’s good, that’s good. Hm how about we go in order of desk” She looked around as no one objected. Well no one really could, she was our instructor and anyone who disrespects her will be kicked out of the elite institution.

Since now there was an order Kita took this time to do something else since he would be last. He pulled His hand book and pen from one of his pockets and started to write things down.

After sometime almost everyone had gone leaving one person.

“Great, Last but not least is Kita.” Miss instructor said as all were on him.

Closing his hand book and clearly his throat he spoke “I have been doing well, although I had some sort of conflict with the head guard today.” There was no point in not telling the B.I now.

Whispers and chatter erupted from the other butlers as the instructor raised an eyebrow “tell me more about that.”

Tapping his palms on his desk Kita continued “Well you see, he doesn’t trust the B.I and today I found him in the Princes room and after that interaction he called me nosy.” He stated blankly. Now that Kita thinks about it he should have brought this up with Aran. A head guard and head butler must be a good terms, if not it could reck the kingdom.

“Wow the shade! I could never have that problem since my head guards are top notch!” Oikawa of the Aoba Johsai kingdom laugh. Kita knew him since he had been in the B.I a few years before Kita.

“Oh shut up, almost all of us are like you.” Shirabu of Shiratorizawa kingdom replied with an eyebrow. Kita knew Shirabu pretty well. Inarizaki and Shiratorizawa had a strong alliance.

The room got louder with different butlers speaking about their guards.

“Oh but he did apologize later.” Kita pointed out as the chatter slowly died.

“Oh that’s good, if he pushes any farther just let me know and I’ll give you a hand written note.” The instructor said. “I assume that Inarizaki is doing well?” She asked.

Kita’s response was a nod, and with that the first part of the meeting was over.

“Alright, today we have an important subject but first I would like to thank Kita and Inarizaki for letting us use this room.”

Kita stood up and bowed as others clapped.

The instructor grabbed a piece of chock and started writing something on board.

It spelled out....

“Marriage?” Sugawara tilted his head.

“Yes, well not for you but for your princes and the prosperity of your kingdoms.” She stated. “Your prince should marry someone before they take over so they can have a Queen by their side. As their butler you can help by scouting out women in your kingdom or other kingdoms to make stronger alliances.” She explained.

Kita knew this was coming since they had talked about this a few years back. He knew Aran would one day get married and have a family but that thought made Kita frown. He didn’t understand why but he didn’t like the idea.

“Bleh, My prince doesn’t need a girl! He will be a great King on his own with me by his side. Ah I can’t wait for him to take over the throne!” Oikawa let out a content sigh as Shirabu rolled his eyes again.

“If you love your precious prince so much why don’t you just marry him yourself?” Kenma of the Nekoma Kingdom spoke. Getting a huff from Oikawa. 

Kita found what Kenma said quite funny and laughed with a few others. 

Sudden all eyes were on him as everyone fell quiet (even Oikawa himself)

“D-did you just laugh?!?” Oikawa stood up and slammed his hands on his desk. 

“Woah did you hear that? It was like the first time!” Sugawara chimed in.

Kita felt something rise to his cheeks. Heat.

“And he even smiled too~ aw so cute.” Oikawa who was standing at his desk next to Kita moved closer and gave him a crushing hug. Followed by Sugawara and one by one almost everyone joined.

“-everyone, I don’t see the problem..” Kita was being crushed but he understood this was an action of affection and his red face showed it.

“Ok butlers let him breath.” The instructor hummed as everyone slowly departed from the group hug.

“Back to the topic at hand.” She said. Oh yeah it was marriage something Kita didn’t really have to worry about.

“Well I don’t think this matters much to me. My King and Queen are working out marriage details but I think my prince will be marrying a duchess or maiden of another kingdom.” Kita had known this for a while. When he looked at other kingdoms he recommended three to his majesty’s. One being shiratorizawa, since they are trusted allies along with the mysterious and strong kingdom of Itachyama and last but not least Karasuno since they were rising to power and he once met a beautiful duchess there when he went on a trip. Her name was something like kiyoko and she was referred to as Karasuno’s goddess. Everything about her was perfect and he thinks that she would be a great fit for Aran. Though a part of him twisted a bit while considering her.

“Wow Kita-san you’re lucky. Half of us here have to do everything, including me..” Akaashi of the Fukurodani kingdom sighed. Kita knew Akaashi had it rough since his prince was considered stubborn.

On the other hand Kita knew he was very lucky and fortunate for the cards he had been dealt.

“Oh and Sugawara-san, May I ask you something?” Kita asked.

“Sure go ahead!” Sugawara-san replied.

“Is um....Kiyoko still unmarried? I hope that’s her name.” He mumbled “she was also known as the goddess of Karasuno?” Kita said earning stares and a raised eyebrow from Sugawara.

“Oo trying to marry into Karasuno, nice.” Kita followed that voice to Komori who turned his chair around since he was in the front. He was one of two Itachyama Head butlers.

“Well she still is, I see what you’re trying to do Kita-san.” Sugawara let out of suspicious laugh.

But in all seriousness Kita was just asking for the royal family. He had no feelings for Kiyoko even though she was very pretty and he admired her for her astounding beauty. Something Aran would probably want in a girl and something Kita would never have.

Shaking that thought from his head miss instructor finally took over the lesson and Kita started to zone out. The only thought in his head currently was Aran’s song he played on the piano the night before. It always returned back to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo I hope you enjoyed that and I have something special happening next chapter so stay tuned! ;) have a great evening/day/night!


	3. A threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kita and his adventures yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to get this chapter out earlier since it’s shorter and the next chapter is going to take more time and be way longer so stay tuned!

Kita was quite exhausted after the B.I meeting. It pretty much took all day and when Kita was back it was around six pm so the princes were having dinner.

While lost in thought and roaming the castle Kita almost bumped into someone.

“My apologies, I’ll be more careful.” He said quietly while looking up at the person.

“Oh? it’s ok Kita-San!” It was Akagi one of the medics that worked in Inarizaki’s hospital. It was right next to the palace actually.

Accompanying Akagi was another medic Kita knew as Ginjima and a guard, Omini. 

“Oh Akagi, what brings you to the palace today?” Kita asked

“Well Suna wanted us here since the guards are doing important training and some might get hurt.” Ginjima explained as Akagi nodded. The two of the were kind of assigned as the royal doctors but it’s not really set in stone.

“Hey Kita-san?” Omini finally said something after just standing there.

Kita’s reply was a hum, his eyes drooping slightly.

“Are you ok? You look tired.” Well if Kita were to answer honesty then he would tell them about how all he wants to do is sleep. Yet again Kita was used to feeling tired, it wasn’t an excuse to not do tasks.

“Thank you for your concern, I am doing well. I shouldn’t stop you from where you were heading.” taking a big inhale to ground himself Kita continued “I will see you around.” He bowed in front of the three of them before leaving. 

Kita still had a lot more to do for today. No sleep yet, not for two to four more hours.

All the tasks he had to do after felt super slow. He talked with other maids and butlers, did a few favours for them, checked in to make sure the kitchen was fully stocked and even stopped by the royal garden. Kita was happy since he only had one thing left. Stop by the prince.

As he made it to Aran’s room he passed multiple guards and nodded to them.

At the familiar big doors he paused, Hoping that Rintarou wasn’t their again today. 

“My prince? It’s Kita.” He heard the ok and opened the doors, the guards closing them behind him. 

The room of course hadn’t changed aside from a bit of a temperature drop since all the windows were open letting the cooler night air roam around.

The prince himself was at the piano his back turned to it. 

“Hi Kita! How was your day?” Aran waved him to come closer and so he did.

“My day was well, I attended a B.I meeting and met with some butlers.” He stated as a smiled threatened to creep on his face.

“That’s good,” Aran hummed as he turned back to the piano his fingers resting on the polished black and white keys.

“I was practicing more today, want to hear me play?” He asked as the butler nodded. He wouldn’t want anything more then to hear his prince play again.

The prince of Inarizaki took a deep breath and started to play as his butler rested a hand on the white piano, both their backs faced the big doors.

As Aran started playing a beautiful melody to a song Kita hasn’t heard before, the butler closed his eyes and let him really relax to the sound.

This of course didn’t last long.

Kita’s gut was telling him that something was off or something bad was going to happen.

At first he ignored it, but remember to always trust your gut right? 

Opening his eyes slowly they roamed, Aran seemed focused on playing which was good.

Then suddenly all this peace Kita has known...well went to....

Shit.

In the corner of his eyes he noticed someone a bit behind the prince, maybe it was Suna, he always liked to creep up like that.

Turning to face the person he actually realized what they were doing.

They were trying to hurt the prince.

Kita knew since they held a knife in their hands.

Moving quickly he stepped in between Aran and this unknown person.

“What are you doing to my prince? you scum.” His words were snappy and cold.

The intruder seemed startled and tried to pull back. The knife they had was in Kita’s grip by the blade so they pulled out with a bit of struggle.

After Kita spoke Aran stopped playing and finally noticed what was going on.

“Guards! Help!” He called frantically.

“Oh but don’t worry my Prince, this intruder won’t get to you.” Is what Kita wanted to say but he didn’t have time.

He quickly tackled the intruder and restrain them, Unfortunately this person was very strong and it wasn’t easy. 

Kita in this state was already tired and now injured. There was no way he could restrain this person for any longer.

They got lose from Kita’s grip and started running towards one of the many open windows. At this time Kita wondered why the castle guards were so slow.

Instead of trying to stop the intruder Kita went back to Aran. He was to make sure the prince was ok first and foremost. 

When he turned back at the window, the intruder was gone. Did he actually jump? 

Ten million thoughts were going through Kita’s head at the same time.

What in the world was happening to Inarizaki?


End file.
